Rise of Deathbat
by BlazingInferncanoRedclaw90192
Summary: What if Naruto was the husband of Sofia lamb and well you get the idea but Naruto is known as Deathbat powerful as 100 big daddies and fast as 1000 big sisters and has strength of 10000 Songbird pairing: NarutoxSofia sasuke and sakura and council bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is BlazingInferncanoRedclaw90192 so this is a new story I'm being thinking of and couldn't get it off my mind so please good reviews no flamers and now deadpool would you do the honour. " course old friend BlazingInferncanoRedclaw90192 don't own Naruto or Rapture or me now be AWESOME" thank you Wade now it's time also it might be short but wipe those tears off**

When Sofia Lamb wasn't in control of rapture or rapture wasn't created this is where we see our young hero with Sofia celebrating their last year of high school Naruto had a ability where when he get mad metal glass and cloth even leather will combine with him and he becomes _**Deathbat**_ and only Sofia and soon Eleanor or the rest of little sisters can calm him down.

But that story is for another time or Naruto tells the others when Sofia arrives at kohana now here we are now Naruto was seen carrying Zabuza's sword and this was after the mission of wave and the rest of rookie 12 and sasuke has that arrogant smirk on his face but Naruto wasn't in the mood to be annoyed by anyone especially by sasuke. but then sasuke said this "You should give up that sword because that sword should be mine right." "Yeah" "No" some said yeah and other said no which boiled Naruto's blood to the max where he would transform into _**Deathbat**_ but then a familiar person came then calmed Naruto remember who that is none other then Sofia. TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Arrival of the Awesome DEADPOOL!

**Arrival of the Awesome DEADPOOL!**

 **Hey guys sorry I wasn't able to do this because first off and I always wanted to say this, i was lost on the road of life and actually looked at the nice flowers there. Second and I'm not joking around I was so busy with things that i can't do things like this I was considering to post a chapter on my school holidays but i had to do work most of my holidays any way here's the great GENIE! "You know red i keep losing to one of your dogs at chess." Very funny Genie anyway please do the disclaimer. "SIR SI SIR" Okay you don't have to speak Spanish. "Okay Red here doesn't own me, Naruto, Deadpool or Bioshock now comment favourite and no flamers otherwise Red and I will use your flames to cook our meats." And this is fanfiction to all you haters nothing is meant to make sense. Also guys you will meet my OCS Edge and Professor Primeape and I will explain about him at the end of this chapter and also stay awesome and crazy. And I'm doing this at my school don't judge me. And now it's time for this to BEGIN!**

After that little incident we see our hero and his 'teammates', the rest of the leaf 12 and his wife standing in the old third Hokage's office, who's smoking his pipe to release his frustrations. He put his hands down on his desk to prepare to yell at Sasuke and Sakura. Then suddenly two huge flashes of lighting-like and fire-like lights happened in the room, and then two sounds were heard. One was a loud yell of pain, confusion and sounded like a crazy man. The other was a scream of frustration, pain and sounded like an experienced warrior. Then we see Deadpool and we know what he looks like, so to the other fella. He looks like an Australian cowboy with a katana and a gun blade on his back and a dagger in his belt. His face looks like some people were torturing him for a long time. On his face was a third eye. Finally he looks really cool like cooler than Deadpool. "Oh yeah Redclaw well at least I'm smarter than you." Oh yeah Wade what's 36 x 48 equals then? Hmm. "…. Shut up man." Everyone was staring at Deadpool like he needs a psychologist. "You sir are crazy. Okay I'm Deadpool and this here is my best friend, amigo, roommate Edge. Edge say hello to these people or I'll slap you in the face with my chicken swords!" As Deadpool said and threaten holding said chickens. "Wade you're one crazy dingo you know that. Anyway good day mates as my psycho comrade said the names Edge." Edge said. "Hmm your friend is not okay right?" Ino said. "You have no idea mate." Edge said. Then Anbu surrounded them but Deadpool threw down a smoke grenade and when it gone off everyone was blinded by the smoke and there sounds of punches thrown, kicks blocked, then a sound of that you make when you bite something, and we can hear the sound of some funny sound like a cow? What how can a cow can be in the room then the smoke cleared. You can Deadpool and Edge standing victorious and a cow were behind them and then Edge slaps his face in annoyance. "Really Wade. What's with the cow?" "Come on man you need humour once in a while. Am I right guys?" Everyone other than Edge and downed Anbu was staring at him like if he was joking. Then Naruto noticed the masks and yelled "Umm Old Man we got a problem here!" The masks had the symbol for **ROOT**. Then a flash of wind-like light happened then a gorilla wearing a dirty lab coat that drags down in the ground, small round glasses and dirt brown tie appeared and surprising everyone excluding Edge who drawls he said "where am I incompetent humans?"

 **Alright guys time to wrap this up now time to explain them now. Edge has powers unlike normal blade wielder he can control different types of bladed weapons and he can use his third eye to see the future to predict his enemy's action and he can turn any part of his body into swords and faster than anything ever existed. Oh also he was born on the sun. And his dagger can extend the blade. And Professor Primeape is very smart as ten naras. Anyway I'm** **BlazingInferncanoRedclaw90192 "I'm genie" and we will be back next time. STAY AWESOME!**


End file.
